He's back
by KanaYuzuki
Summary: A new threat appears that kidnaps Ken and forces him to become the Digimon Emperor once more. The rest of the Digi-Destined must work together again to win their friend back before they lose him and the Digital World forever...
1. Kidnapped

**(8 year later… they are all around the age of 19-22)**

Late one night Ken was working at the lab; everyone else had already gone home. Ken had been so engrossed in his work that he had lost track of time. He was deeply concentrated on his microscope when he heard a sound causing him to break his focus. It sounded like a light tapping noise on glass. He brushed it off, think it was nothing, but soon he heard it again. The thud sounded like it came from his lit computer screen.

He adjusted his glasses to focus in on the screen. It looked like the insides of the screen had a living pulse of its own, and it was getting louder and faster. Cautiously he took several steps backwards until his back was pressed up against the tall cabinets. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind seemed to explode off the screen, forcing him to shield his face with his arms.

When he put his arms down and opened his eyes to look again, nothing seemed out of place. He began to take a few tentative steps towards the screen again when a bag was suddenly thrown over his head. He tried to struggle, but his arms were being pinned to his sides by something else that had rapped itself around the rest of his body. Once the bag was securely tied around his neck he felt strong arms picking him up. Ken tried to kick as hard as he could to break free, only to have his legs bound tighter.

He then felt hot breath on his neck and tensed his muscles preparing himself for a blow to the head. But in stead a low whisper made its way to his ear through the bag. "You're ours now, Digimon Emperor." Ken felt a cold familiar terror begin to slowly enter his thoughts.

His past had come back to haunt him again after all these years. It was a title which he was not proud of. Ken could barely make out the light from the computer screen getting closer; they were bringing him back to the Digital World. Ken closed his eyes and braced for the jump. Only a single word escaped his lips in barely a whisper.

"Davis."

(It's a work in progress, thanks for taking the time to read it! excuse any errors that might've slipped by me :)


	2. Davis!

The harsh ring of his alarm woke Davis with a start as he accidentally slammed his hand against the under side of the shelf in his attempt to shut it off. When he finally turned it off he sleepily rubbed his eyes and slowly began to pull the covers back over his head when his laptop made a small beep notifying him of an email. He groaned as he heaved himself out of bed and stumbled over to his laptop. His roommate on the other side of the room stirred and began to snore again, which annoyed him this particular morning. His roommates didn't have a class until noon, while he got stuck with a 7:30 class. He finally clicked the small email icon, which had taken him longer to find than usual and waited for it to load. He felt himself slowly dozing off again when he heard his voice called, which jolted him awake again. he looked around odor the source of the voice, but saw nothing.

"Davis!" While it had been several years since he had last heard it, he would know that voice anywhere. "_V-mon, where are you?!_" he whispered as loudly as he could without waking his roommate. Then suddenly his eyes fell to his laptop and there, on the blank pages of the email was V-mon jumping up and down. "V-mon!" Davis yelled out of excitement, but instantly slapped his hands over his mouth. "Still can't fully control that mouth of yours yet after all these years, Davis?" V-mon said with a chuckle. Davis smirked and shrugged as he picked up the laptop and brought it over to his bed. He set it down as he quickly slipped out of his pajamas and into his clothes. "So what's up, buddy?" Much to Davis' surprise V-mon's expression turned grim. "Davis, we need your help. Find your digivice and come back to the Digital World." Davis didn't think he would ever go back, it had been years since they had last had any contact with the Digital World. "We?" was all he could manage to say.

V'mon nodded. "Kari, TK, Yoli, and Cody will all be visited by their former digimon partners as well." Davis thought for a second and then added, "What about Ken?" V-mon's expression turned grim again. "That's why we contacted you Digi-Destined. Ken has been kidnapped and taken back into the Digital World. Not even Wormmon can find him." Shock overtook Davis as he sat back down on the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck in thought. Suddenly he stood up and began running around from one end of the room to the other picking up things. "Davis! Now is not the time to be cleaning your room!"

"I'm not. I just need to pack a few things before I go back to the Digital World and leave a note to say I went back home sick. " he replied back still running back and forth.

V-mon grinned from the other side of the screen. He saw clothes and books flying from one side of the room to the other as Davis mumbled to himself. Finally Davis reappeared centered in front of the screen. "Found it!" he said in triumph as he held up his digivice in one hand. "You lost it?" V-mon asked with a skeptical yet surprised look on his face. Davis hunched down defensively. "Hey don't judge! I've been busy, college is torture." V-mon sighed but quickly became solemn again. "Not as much torture as Ken is probably in right now…" Davis' expression became serious too as he grabbed one last thing out of the duffle bag before zipping it up and then tossing it to the side. In his hand he held a pair of his glass goggles he wore years ago. Securly adjusting them on his head he then thrust his digivice towards the screen. "You're right, V-mon. There's no time to waist! Let's go!" As he felt himself being transported he quickly whispered under his breath.

"Hang on, Ken… we're on our way."

**Woohoo you read through chapter 2! I greatly appreciate it and feedback would be even better! Sorry for any errors, I was typing pretty fast, so things slip past me from time to time :)**


	3. I'm back

**Hey there! i switched out this chapter in order to make many spelling and grammar corrections :P i felt like randomly rereading this one and was horrified to see how many mistakes had slipped past me. Thanks for clicking and hope you enjoy it! **

The chains rattled with a clang as Ken was repeatedly beaten. His wrists were chained to a wooden beam which was held up by longer chains that led up to the ceiling. "C'mon, Digimon Emperor!" Ken slowly looked up at his captors with a bloody lip and scowled. The unknown digimon growled and took one step backwards. One of them then gave an evil smirk and extended one of his antenna to touch Ken chest. A quick electric shock suddenly pulsed through Ken's body causing him to let out a grunt in pain and clenched his fists. He tried to twist his body away, only causing the chains to rattle louder. Once the shock was over he let his neck go limp as his head drooped below his shoulders out of exhaustion. Another one of the digimon spoke to the one who had just shocked him.

"This guy is no fun. No matter what we do he doesn't let out as so much as a grunt; no screaming." he finished with a pout. The other digimon was about to deliver another shock when he sensed a separate presence getting closer. Ken relaxed his clenched jaw when he too sensed it.

The two other digimon seemed almost afraid to breathe when they saw the large side door swing open with a loud slam. Both digimon froze and averted their gazes to the floor. A cool mist soon covered the floor of the chamber and Ken could see his breath becoming visible. Footsteps made their way across the room over to Ken and the two other digimon.

"Do try to be a bit gentler with him." The cold, soothing voice seemed to echo off the walls sending a shiver up Ken's spine. "Now leave us. I wish to have a private conversation with our guest." The other two digimon bowed and scurried out the side door and briskly shut it behind them.

Ken was too tired to life his head, so he just listened to the hollow footsteps circling him again and again until they finally stopped in front of him. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." The voice said with a tone of slight amusement. Ken felt cold fingers under his chin that slowly raised his head. Before him stood a human shaped digimon. Skin white as snow, as far as he could tell from what little skin visible, the rest of its body was fully concealed by a long gray cloak with a large hood. Whether it was male or female was a mystery to him. The only other part of its body that was visible were the eyes, which possessed a steely color causing another shiver to shoot up his spine. "Why so quiet, Digimon Emperor?"

Ken glared back at the figure. "I don't respond to that title anymore!" he replied as forcefully as he could manage. The digimon let go of his chin. "But you do miss the power don't you?" In the back of your mind you still crave for it. I can see it clear as day. But you've locked it away deep within the corners of your heart." It said in a hushed tone close to Ken's ear. In anger Ken tried to lunge at the figure but to no avail. The digimon looked unaffected and continued to talk. "I can give it all back to you if you just accept your true nature. Ken Ichijougi is weak, I need the Digimon Emperor to help me. " After Ken had caught his breath he looked back into its eyes and retorted, "And what do you need the Digimon Emperor for?"

The figure began circling again. "It pains me to see so many humans contaminating the Digital World. So naturally I wish to clean up the filth, but those paired up with humans stand in my way… I need the help of help Digimon Emperor to finish what he started, but only to the disloyal ones."

Ken averted his eyes to the ground again. "You want me to help you enslave Digimon that are associated with humans so you can exterminate them and their partners…" The digimon stopped in front of him again. "So all others can live in peace without them. As a bonus I will even spare your pathetic partner; Wormmon, I believe is his name."

Ken's head snapped up to glared at the figure again as he tried to support himself once more. "Goodness, did I hit a sore spot?" The voice said in a mocking tone. "Where is he?!" he yelled. "No need to get so upset, we haven't been able to locate him yet. On the other hand, we know for a fact that the other Digi-Destined are coming for you."

Ken felt his spirit soar for a brief moment, only to have it sink seconds later. They would be walking into a trap. "Don't you dare hurt them! I'm the one you want so leave them alone!" he said icily. The digimon looked back at him with amusement.

"They really mean that much to you? And to think that you were the same boy who's heart felt nothing but laughter when enslaving thousands of digimon." Hearing this Ken hung his head again, but then looked back threateningly at the digimon before him. "I swear, if you lay so much as a finger on them I will do everything in my power to destroy you." His menacing stare caused the figure to back away a few feet. But a grin could be heard in their voice only seconds later.

"Now there's the stare I know!" Suddenly it reached into their clock and pulled out a black spiral ring. Memories flashed through Ken's mind of his dark past. He had invented such tools to enslave all the digimon effortlessly. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ahh good you remember this invention of yours. Quite ingenious I might add. But you'll find that I've made a few minor adjustments." The figure began to walk towards him again. Ken tried to back away, but only managed to do so by a couple of feet. "Don't be scared, you made this after all. This one in particular was one I pieced back together after it was used on Metalwargreymon." The figure used its other hand to unbutton Ken's lab coat, then shirt and then tore off the left sleeves only. Ken's eyes widened with realization and terror, causing the digimon to pause and let out a deep satisfied breath.

"I can feel your fear. You catch on quickly." Before it finished it leaned in close to Ken's ear to whisper, "Take comfort knowing that I do not plan on laying a finger on your friends… it is YOU who will be the one to take their lives. See you on the other side, Digimon Emperor."

And before Ken could reply the spiral ring was snapped onto his upper arm. He felt his heart beat increase and the blood roaring in his ears. His head felt like it was pounding. More flashbacks of his days as the Digimon Emperor flew through his mind. He felt his wounds from being beaten receding, but they were quickly replaced by an unbearable ache. Out of pain he struggled and pulled at the chains until he finally broke loose leaving him collapsed on the floor. He used both of his hands to hold onto the sides of his head hoping to lessen the pain, but with no success. Writhing on the floor he managed to glance up to see the figure staring back at him with cold anticipating eyes.

"_Embrace it._"

The digimon mouthed with its lips. Looking up towards the ceiling Ken let out a shrill cry as the very last of him was altered. Then, silence. In a slow manner he picked himself up from the floor. The digimon came towards him. "Who are you now?" It asked slowly, yet firmly.

Ken slowly turned his head to glance back at the digimon, but the glint his violet eyes was different. With eyes more slitted in a menacing manner he grinned and stood tall to proudly proclaim;

"I am the Digimon Emperor!"

**Thanks for reading! Review are always appreciated!**


	4. Together again

**Thanks for continuing onto chapter 4! hope you like it :) **

After being transported back to the Digital World he landed with a huge thud on his back; having the breath knocked out of him he let out a grunt and rubbed the back of his head. When he regained his focus he could see V-mon staring down at him. Forgetting his fall he jumped up in excitement.

"V-mon!"

"Davis!" V-mon said back with just as much excitement. After a long hug Davis looked at his surroundings. He had landed in the rocky plains but off in the distance he could make out the forest and the mountains. It strangely felt like a second home to him. He stood there in a peace for what seemed like several minutes, just taking it all in.

"So-" he finally said. "Where's Kari and the others?" Davis said casually. It had been years since he had last seen any of them, but in truth, he still thought about Kari from time to time, though he would never admit it.

"We'll meet the others at the small cottage that sits on the coast, roughly ten miles from here." V-on said pointing in one direction.

"Ten miles?!"

V-mon looked surprised. "That's nothing to what we used to travel Davis. But if it really bothers you just have me armor digivolve." Davis grinned, it had been so long that he almost forgot about the different forms V-mon could take. They both smiled at each other as Davis pulled his digivice off from his belt and held it before him.

"V-mon, armor digivolve!"

After the transformation Raidramon stood before him and lowered himself so Davis could mount him. "Let's go!"

Raidramon let out a roar and bolted off to the west. It felt so right being with V-mon/Raidramon again. As they drew near the cottage Davis squinted his eyes and was able to make out several silhouettes on the horizon next to the small cottage. He threw one of his arms up and waved, but as they came closer he felt confusion and worry since only three human figure were present.

When they finally arrived he quickly jumped off of Raidramon's and ran towards them with V-mon following close behind. "Davis!" he heard his name called and quickened his pace. Finally face to face after all these years they all stopped only two feet apart with their partner digimon beside them jumping up and down with anticipation.

"Kari! TK! Yoli!" Davis cheered and gave each of them hug. "So, I guess Cody isn't here yet?" The others averted their gaze. Kari finally spoke. "Cody can't come."

Davis was confused. "What do you mean?" Yoli sighted and replied, "He refused to come is a better way to describe it. No one knows why." Davis clenches his fists with frustration. "But to help Ken we'll need all the fire power we can get and that means we'll need to DNA-digivolve!"

TK nodded but put a comforting hand on Davis' shoulder. "We'll manage. Let's just focus on Ken." Davis nodded and smiled. "Good to see you all again." Kari smiled back. "It's been a long day. Let's catch up and rest up in the cottage." Everyone agreed as they made their way to the cottage.

Once inside they shared a large bowl of soup and talked about the eight years that had passed. Yoli was busy taking several computer college courses while working part-time; and TK and Kari ended up going to the same college together, which slightly annoyed Davis. But he shrugged it off and they laughed the night away until they all finally fell asleep with their digimon curled up beside them. They all embraced this night knowing full well it could be a while until they would feel so carefree again. A storm was ahead. They just hoped that they would be ready for it when it hit.

They all awoke with the sun high in the sky. They felt refreshed and ready as they finished off the left over soup. Davis, of course, having the largest serving was contentedly lying on the beach like a cat sunbathing. He was enjoying the warm beams when a shadow stood over him.

"Get up lazy bones!" It was Yoli. Davis tried to roll away only to be kicked in the head jolting him up.

"What the hell, Yoli?! That hurt!" Yoli crossed her arms. "Don't be such a baby, Davis. We need to get going and save Ken." Davis sighed and sat down again rubbing the back of his head. "Look, Yoli… I want to help Ken as much as you do, but we can't just take off in some random direction."

Yoli looked like she was about to kick him again, but was interrupted by Kari. "Davis is right, Yoli. Although I never thought I'd say that." TK grinned in agreement.

"Hmph!" was all Davis replied. Those two were always together, go figure. "I agree. We should wait for information with what we're dealing with. Or else we could be walking into a trap." TK added. Yoli threw her arms up in frustration. "But as we lounge about on this beach Ken could really need our help!"

And as if responding to their conversation a strained growl came from the sky followeby by a flying digimon. But as it came closer they could see that it was injured. It was struggling to stay stable and finally began to fall.

Yoli quickly pulled out her digivice. "Quick, Hawkmon, armor digivolve into Aquilamon!" After the digivolution was complete he flew up into the air and safely guided the other digimon to the ground; it was a young Biyomon.

Everyone gathered around the injured digimon panting on the ground. Kari was the first to kneel down and pet it. But when she moved toward the quivering digimon it flinched away under her touch. "Poor thing; what happened to you?" she asked gently. The small Biyomon slowly looked up at all the Digi-Destined and their digimon and shook with fear.

"We won't hurt you, don't worry." Gatomon added. The Biyomon began to relax. By the looks of it, the injuries themselves weren't serious, she had only collapsed from exhaustion. She took a gulp before finally speaking. "The forest, h-he's reached the forest."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "what do you mean?" Yoli asked. The Biyomon took another breath and continued. "If we are not with him he hunts us down like before. Most of us flee, we're not strong enough." No one spoke for a minute.

"Who exactly is doing this?" TK said, breaking the silence. Fear appeared int he Biyomon's eyes again as she replied in barely a whisper.

"The Digimon Emperor."

Everyone froze. Davis immediately stood up. "No! It can't be true!" he said with a mixture of rage and confusion.

Kari and TK were expressionless while Yolie turned so no one could see her expression. Again no one spoke for a while. Finally she turned around. "Well, let's go." Everyone nodded. As Kari began to stand the little Biyomon grabbed her arm. "Your'e not really going to face him are you?"

Kari gave a gentle smile. "It's what we came for." There was a hint of sadness in her words. TK placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We'll bring him back." Kari looked up at him and nodded. TK was always good at calming her. When she was finally standing she gave him a hug.

"Rest here until you feel better." Yoli said to the small Biyomon. It smiled back gratefully. As they began to walk away the Biyomon called, "He's more cruel than ever. Be careful!"

Everyone became tense at her words, but still managed to wave back as they continued towards the woods.

**SO originally this is as far as I got, all the chapters up through this one were originally hand written in a random notebook, but then found myself busy with other things. If I get enough positive comments I'll continue it! Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Disheartening Truth

**Didn't think i was ever gonna update, but the amount of views and A single comment convinced me to do so! Thanks for that because I actually like how this chapter turned out :) Hope you like it and sorry for any silly errors! **

After hearing the disturbing news that the Digimon Emperor was back they all took off running. As V-mon struggled to keep up with Davis' strides he quickly yelled up to him, "Wouldn't it be faster if I digivolved, Davis?"

The thought hadn't even struck him, he was so frantic about finding Ken. He nodded back at his partner and smiled as he pulled out his D-terminal. "V-mon armor digivolve!" The other DigiDestined soon followed his lead.

V-mon!

Patamon!

Gatomon!

Hawkmon!

Armor digivolve to…

Raidramon!

Pegasusmon!

Nefertimon!

Aquilamon!

With their transformations complete they raced off towards the forest. In their armor forms they were able to arrive quickly. With no time to waste they dove through the dark trees, but strangely nothing looked out of place. They decided to spread out and meet on the other side of the forest near the base of the mountain.

"What do you think we'll find, Davis?" Raidramon asked in between strides, but Davis never answered.

They ended up nearly covering the entire east side of the forest and there was still no sight of Ken or signs of destruction. As they neared the base of the mountain the trees began to thin and they could see the others making their way closer to the border. When they finally reached the base their hearts sank. Before them stood dozens of digimon frozen with fear and kneeling in submission.

Tearing their eyes away from the numerous digimon their gazes rested on an obscure, towering structure. Flashbacks of the black spires hit them simultaneously. But instead of the spires stood the metal frame of a cube and within it a sphere with numerous encrypted code engraved upon it in tiles like a rubiks' cube. It seemed to be levitating while slowly rotating in various directions due to immense magnetism that had been placed within the frame.

"It looks like some sort of core…" Yolei said in disbelief.

"I hate to say it, but this definitely looks like Ken's work." TK spoke gravely as he eyed the evil device with displeasure.

But Davis quickly threw out his arm in defense. "We don't know for sure yet!" Kari looked back at him, her eyes clouded with doubt, but slowly nodded. "That's right, we can't jump to conclusions."

TK looked back at her knowing full well that she had said that to put Davis at ease. "I wasn't jumping to conclusions, it was more like an observation." he sadly said under his breath. Only Yolei seemed to hear him and her gripped tightened on Aquilamon's feathers.

Just as they were about to try and get a closer look at the weird contraption a flash of grey crossed their paths and knocked them clean off their digimon. Their digimon partners raced down to help them and stood by them in a protective manner glancing around left and right looking for the new threat. Once they had regained their balance their eyes finally rested on a human figure only a few meters before them.

At first it made no signs of movement, but when Davis took a single step forward it finally brought out its pale arms out from under the large grey cloak to pull down the large hood. It revealed the graceful features of a women. Platinum blond hair gently rested on her pale, almost completely white, shoulders. When it finally stared back at them a chill ran down all their spines, its eyes were a steely blue that seemed to be looking straight through them.

"That's a digimon." Pegasusmon breathed in astonishment. The others were just as shocked as he was. It looked so human-like.

Davis glared back at it skeptically and that's when another figure caught his eye. It stood by the what Yolei had called a 'core' and its back was turned, but Davis recognized the figure in a heartbeat.

"Ken!" he yelled. The others instantly snapped their attention towards the direction Davis had directed his voice. But there was no response. Davis tried again and finally they slowly turned around and as he did so Davis felt his heart skip a beat.

It was Ken, but his white lab coat and gentle smile had been replaced with a dark violet shirt under a long, high collared black jacket. His black pants seemed to elongate his figure and his hands were partially covered with dark violet knuckle gloves to match his shirt. Even his hair had changed. No longer neatly cut, layered strands of his dark hair now hung before one side of his face, partially concealing his left eye.

When he was fully facing them they could also see a loosely rolled up whip attached to a belt that hung on his hips. It was a sight no one had ever wanted to see again.

He said nothing but Davis could faintly see him mouthing the word '_filth'_ with his lips before turning his attention back to the strange contraption. A whirlwind of emotions containing confusion, pain and anger coursed through his body.

"So it really is true…" Kari sadly said next to him.

"NO!" Davis suddenly yelled startling Kari, causing TK to look back at him scoldingly. But this all went unnoticed by Davis as he continued.

"Ken snap out of it! What the hell are you doing?!"

When his cries didn't make a difference he readied himself to charge over to him, but was stopped by the human-digimon again. "Che. Get out of my way!"

The digimon chuckled. "Just because you tell me to, doesn't mean I will."

TK advanced forward as well. "Who are you?"

Instead of answering right away the digimon snapped it's finger and five large digimon appeared, surrounding the DigiDestined and their partners.

"I planned for five of you to show up, but no matter."

Yolei glared back at her. These digimon were meant to buy time, one for each of them if Cody had been present. The digimon caught her expression and smirked. "You catch on quickly. So as parting gift you can just call me Sama-mon." And as if on cue the large digimon began their attack on the DigiDestined.

With their hands full they were not able to confront Ken, seeing this Sama-mon smiled in satisfaction and spun on her heels over to Ken, still working on the obscure core.

"Such troublesome fools." she cooed icily. When he didn't respond she simply smiled and began caressing his shoulders.

Seeing this from a distance Davis gritted his teeth in disgust. But his rage was not enough to push through the large digimon that stood in his way. They were outnumbered by an extra _Ultimate_. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a yelp. He looked behind him just in time to watch Nefertimon digivolving back into Gatomon with Kari struggling to stand only a few feet away.

"Kari!" TK yelled, his voice full of panic. Unfortunately this only brought more attention to her, and now she was completely defenseless. One of the Ultimates began closing in on her. All she could manage to do was dive over Gatomon in a feeble attempt to protect her, knowing it wouldn't do much good. But right as the digimon was about to crush her it was knocked backwards by a sharp, rotating drill. Everyone sighed with relief.

It was Yolei who was first to see who had helped them. The others followed the trail of upturned dirt and smiled as they all said unison,

"Cody!"

**Thanks for reading, more to come maybe :P Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
